My Captain
by Love Your Shotgun
Summary: OliverOC. So, I'm dating Flint, I mean, I love him, right?. Then... why do I always end up thinking about Wood all the time? Love is so confusing!
1. New School, New Life

**My Captain**

**By: Jess**

**Summary: OliverOC. So, I'm dating Flint, I mean, I love him. Then... why do I always end up thinking about Wood all the time? Love is so confusing!**

**A/N: Quick note here... Amy's mom is Jamaican & her dad's Italian. Got it? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: Dear Ms. Rowling, It seems that almost your male characters have taken residence in your house (_don't listen to her, she kidnap--mmfff!_) and would like to stay for a while (_noooo!!!! save us, Jo! save us!_). They're very happy here (_bullshit! she's got us strapped to chairs in leather thongs! i want my mummy!_) and I promise to feed them and make sure they get exercise. Sincerely From A Huge Fan, Jessica**

"Amy, hurry up, you're going to be late!" screamed Mother from downstairs.

"Remind me, Mom," I said as I came downstairs with my duffle bag. "_Why_ are we moving again?"

She just groaned in annoyance. Being from Jamaica, you'd think she'd have more patience. "Love, I got a new job working at the Ministry, so we have to move to England!"

"That's so stupid," my older brother, Craig, mumbled.

"So, this means we're not staying at Beauxbatons?" I asked.

Mother nodded. "You'll be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Your grandmother was good friends with the headmaster."

"Merlin, Mom," Craig groaned. "First Dad takes us away from Salem, then when we finally settle down in France we have to move _again_? This is crazy! I wanted to spend my last year here!"

Mom just sighed as Dad came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, but with your grandparents dying I thought we could use the change."

We all loaded into the airport taxi and Mother continued to talk about how "great" this school was.

"Besides, Amy," she told me with that twinkle in her eyes, "Marcus goes there."

My eyes widened. "You mean Flint?" I smiled. Marcus Flint and I had been the best of friends since we were six (our dads went to Hogwarts together). I would always make fun of his teeth, but he'd get me back for my huge feet. He's been head-over-heels for me since our first year of school. I guess I liked him, just not in _that way_, much to the misfortune to our parents. They expected me to marry him, but it sure as Hell wasn't gonna happen. The only reason we're supposed to marry is to keep the pureblood line going. I really didn't care too much about making sure my kids were purebloods, but it's not like my opinion mattered. I felt like I was in the 1700's. But since I was going to spend an entire school year where he could start to stalk me (just kidding, he's not like that), I might end up dating Flint.

"Honey, how many times do I have to tell you need to STOP calling Marcus by his last name?" Dad sighed.

"Well, it's not my fault, Daddy!" I defended myself. "He hates his name. Besides, everyone calls him Flint."

"Well, I guess you'll be the first not to!"

"Keep tellin' yourself that."

He started talking to himself in Italian, but I heard a few English words like "spoiled", "immature", "ungrateful". Thanks, Daddy, love you too.

When we finally boarded the plane, I realized my seat was somewhere totally different than the family. "It's fine, Mom. No big deal." I went to my seat and opened a book.

I read for about five minutes until I heard a low, mellow voice. "Is this seat taken?"

I looked up from my book, already feeling a blush coming up. When I saw whose voice it was, I gaped.

Mr. Sex On Legs (hee hee hee) had bright red hair , beautiful hazel eyes, and a smile to DIE for. I tried to keep calm (_breathe, Amy! BREATHE!_) and smiled. "No, you can sit here."

He seemed a bit surprised. "You speak English?"

"That's not a problem, is it?" I joked. He looked a few years older than me, maybe in his early twenties. Wowers, he was cute though.

He shook his head and laughed. "No, it's just you don't find many people in France who speak English."

"Very true," I said as he sat down. "So, where're you headed?"

"England to visit family," he answered. "I live in Romania for my job, but there's no direct flight to London."

"Oh, my family and I are moving. My parents got new jobs."

"You going to miss it here?" the man asked.

I shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, I've already moved from New York, so switching countries isn't a huge deal. I like the culture shock. I learned a lot of Paris's history and famous people. It's a really great place to live."

"So, do you know what school you have to go to?" asked the man.

I almost told him the real school, but then I realized, '_This guy is a Muggle! I can't tell him, then our world will be revealed to them!_'

"Uh..." I stuttered. "You know, I'm not exactly sure. Some private school with all sorts of stuffy kids."

"Sounds like fun," he joked.

"I'm Amy, by the way," I said, holding out my hand. "Amy Diggory."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Charlie Weasley," he shook my hand gently and smiled.

'_Weasley... where have I heard that name before?_' I thought to myself. (_A/N: Couldn't resist. Hee hee hee._)

Charlie and I continued to talk about random stuff and what we had done over the summer. By the time we had finished, we had landed in London, which meant Craig and I were headed straight for King's Cross Station to go to school.

"It was nice meeting you, Charlie," I said as everyone poured off the plane. "Hey, you think I could get a quick picture of you?"

"Sure," he nodded.

I took out my digi camera I got for my birthday and told him to "SMILE!"

Wow, hot smile. I took a few pictures of him, then one last one of the two of us. I guess you could say I liked the guy. He was really sweet. I'd sooo ask him out, but that'd make him a pedophile. Not to mention long-distance relationships. Grrrr.

"Maybe I'll see you some time in England," Charlie said to me. "I think one of my brothers is around your age."

'_Only if he's as hot as you,_' I thought, but said, "Yeah, that'd be awesome," as I gave him a small hug. "Bye!"

"See you, Amy," he said as he went to baggage claim.

"Who was that, hon?" Dad asked me as I walked back to talk to them.

"His name's Charlie Weasley. I sat next to him on the plane," I told them. "I'm not dating him, don't worry! He's too old for me anyway."

"Weasley?" Dad repeated. Uh, yeah. Is there an echo in here? "I think his father is the man your mother and I will be working with! We're working with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."

"Really?" I gasped. "That's cool." I smiled.

"Well, come along," Mother said. "We've got to get you to the train station for school. I shrunk your trunks and they're in my bag. When we get to your platform, we'll get them back to size."

We all began to walk as quickly as we could to the exit. I saw Charlie again at baggage claim, still waiting for his suitcase. I waved at him and then walked through the exit doors. A taxi was there, as if it was waiting for us. How convenient!

"King's Cross Station, please," Mother told the driver.

"Right away, madame," he said.

"Amy, Craig, all of your things are in your trunks, are they not?" Dad asked, smoothing back his thick, black hair.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," said Craig. "We've got everything."

When we reached the station, Mom gave us our trunks and tickets. "Platform 9 3/4?" I looked at my parents like they had grown a second head.

"You'll find it, don't worry," she said before enveloping us in HUGE hugs and kissed us both on the forehead. "Now I want you both to behave yourselves. I don't want any bad reports from the Headmaster."

"Yes, Mother," Craig and I said innocently. Ha, as if. We were the biggest troublemakers at Beauxbatons _and_ Salem. No way we're gonna let up just because we're in England.

"Have fun, you two," Dad said as we hugged him.

"_Ciao, Papa_! Send us pictures of how you decorate the house, okay?" I told them.

"Of course. We love you!" said Mom.

As we made our way down to the platforms, we saw a group of redheads walking quickly toward Platform 9. When we got closer, I heard the mother say something about "muggles".

"Let's follow them," Craig said as we began to walk faster.

"Excuse me," I said to the woman with her daughter when we reached them. She turned around and smiled. "Can I help you, dears?"

"Yes, we're looking for Platform 9 3/4. We're new here from Beauxbatons," I told her.

"Oh, yes of course. It's Ron's first year too," she said as she smiled at the youngest boy of the bunch. She pointed to the column for Platform 10. "Now, I want you to run _straight_ at the brick wall. That's how you'll get there."

"Are you serious?" Craig said.

She nodded, then turned to her children, her twins to be exact. "Now, Fred you go first. Come on."

The redhead groaned. "Mum, I'm George! _He's _Fred," he pointed to the other as his twin said, "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!"

"Sorry George, go on then, off you go," she said.

They all lined up, George first, Fred second, then the oldest boy. Just as George was about to go he turned to his mother and said, "I was only joking. I am Fred!" Then he went running through the brick wall.

"Woah," I whispered as George and his brother followed.

"Go on, dear, you'll do fine," the woman assured me.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and ran into the wall, expecting my head to smack against the wall and my brains to ooze out. The impact never came. I opened my eyes to see myself on Platform 9 3/4.

"Wow," said Craig as he came out from the other side.

"Oi, you two!" called one of the twins, I can't tell which. "You need someplace to sit?"

Craig and I looked at each other, then at the twins and nodded.

"Here, you can come sit with us," said the other boy.

As we all got into the compartment on the train, I already saw a few other people sitting in it, including the other brother of the twins. "Hey, this is Amy Diggory," one of the twins said

"And this is Craig," said the other.

"They're transfers from Beauxbatons," the twins said together. Ha, awesome. The freaky twin thing.

"Nice to meet you," said the twins's brother. "I'm Percy Weasley."

I gasped. "No freakin' way! I think I met your brother! Charlie!" I exclaimed.

"Really, when?" he asked.

"Like, just today! He was on the same plane as me!" I laughed. "He was _so_ hot."

Percy, Fred and George just rolled their eyes. "That's what they all say."

"Well, they're not lying," I told them as I sat down next to Percy.

"I'm Penelope Clearwater," said the girl on Percy's other side. "So, are you related to Cedric Diggory?"

"Guilty as charged," Craig told her.

Just then, the compartment door opened. For the second time today, I gaped. But.... wow. This guy was...

_**Gorgeous**._

He had short, brown hair, dark eyes, and a well-built body, obviously toned from some sport. AMAZING SMILE too. It must be looove, babe!

"Hey, Wood," said Penelope. "We have some transfers from Beauxbatons, Amy and Craig Diggory."

Mr. Hot Stuff smiled AT ME. "As in, Cedric Diggory?"

"Yup," said Craig. "Our dads are cousins."

"Cool," he said in his cute accent as he sat NEXT TO ME. Yesss! Yes yes yes yes yes! "I'm Oliver Wood. I'm captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Really? I play Quidditch too," I said. "What's your position?"

"Keeper," he said proudly. "What about you?"

"I'm a Chaser usually. But I'm known to be a great Beater too. Craig's always a Seeker though. He sucks at everything else."

"Hey, Seeker's a hard position!" he retorted.

"By the way, Fred and George," Oliver said, "I need to give you the schedule for practices."

The twins got wide-eyed and started to freak. They threw themselves at Oliver's feet and started to kiss his feet. "O, Almighty Wood!" cried... Fred? "Have mercy on our pathetic souls!"

"I've got a family, Wood!" begged George. "They need my brother and I! Please, we want to survive this year! We beseech you!"

Oliver and Percy just rolled his eyes at the twins's antics, while Penelope and I laughed out heads off. That was so brilliant, I love them already.

"Get up, you two!" Percy said all tight-lipped.

"Oh, lighten up a bit, love," Penelope giggled, causing Percy to blush. Ooh, someone's got a crusshhh. Hee hee.

"So, what year are you two in?" Percy asked, still trying to get the red off his face.

"Well, Craig's in his seventh, and I'm in fifth," I told them.

"We're in fifth too!" Penelope squealed. "This year is going to be great!"

"But we're in third," the twins said together. Then Fred winked at me and said, "Don't worry, we still like older women."

I started to laugh and simply said, "Well that's sweet, but unfortunately for you, I don't date younger men!" Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Oliver starting to glare a little at the twins. I've seen that look before, it's the one Flint gave to every one of my guy friends he ever met. Like he was saying, "Keep off, she's mine!" Not that I wouldn't mind being with Oliver, but I barely know him.

"Oi, not even us?" George pouted a bit.

I shook my head and smiled. "Sorry, boys."

"Do you know what house you're in?" asked Percy.

"Nah, it's probably gonna be Ravenclaw or Slytherin," I told him. "My dad was in Slytherin. Besides, we're friends with most of the families there. Like the Malfoys and Zabinis."

"Makes us sound kinda stuck-up, but it's our dad's fault," Craig said. "He hates all muggle-born wizards and looks down on most wizarding families. Kinda sucks, but we're definitely not like that at all."

The door to the compartment slid open, to show a tall, buff guy with some crazy-ass teeth. It was Flint! "What do you want, Flint?" Oliver growled.

"Just came to see my friends, Wood, not that it's any of _your_ business," he shot back with a glare.

I shot up from my seat. "Flint?!?" I smiled as I walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Hey, babe, how've you been?" he laughed.

"Okay, I guess. How was your summer?"

"It was amazing! We visited my family in Ireland, then went skiing in Switzerland," he told me as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Surprisingly, I didn't stop him like I used to. I guess I was thinking about giving him a chance. He seemed sweet, once you got past those teeth. Braces, anyone? "Wanna come meet my friends? I can tell you the story there."

I smiled. "Sure," I turned around and waved to everyone. "I'll see you later, alright?"

A group of collective nods came from everyone, looking a bit shocked. I guess they all hate Flint, from the way Oliver was talking to him. Speaking of Wood, he looked pretty crestfallen and disappointed. It's almost like he wanted me to stay. I've only just met him though. I can't date someone I've just met! And why do I keep thinking about _dating_ him? SHUT UP, BRAIN!

I walked out with Flint, still trying to figure out why he was so sad. At least until Flint took me into an empty compartment.

"Where are your friends?" I asked him. "Or was this just an excuse to get me away from Oliver and the rest of them?"

He just smiled. "You didn't give me a chance to talk."

I tapped my foot impatiently as a joke. "Well, hurry it up. I'm extremely busy and important."

Flint laughed a bit before he started. I could even see a little blush creeping up his cheeks. Adorable! "Well, you know I've had a thing for you for a while, right?"

I nodded.

"And since we'll be seeing more of each other and you'll more than likely be put into Slytherin..." he started. Aaaw, this is sweet. I know what he's asking!

"I'll go out with you, Flint, if that's what you're asking," I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup, someone's got to love you and your abnormally large teeth," I teased.

"Like you need someone whose feet you won't step on while you dance?" Flint laughed.

"Touché, mon chére," I giggled as he planted a soft, but firm kiss on the lips. Mmmm, he was a GREAT kisser. I never expected Flint to be from his lack of experience (not like I'm that much of a kisser anyway), but WOAH. I moaned a bit into his mouth as he pulled me closer. Flint slowly but surely slid his tongue into my mouth, meeting with mine, making my head was spinning. I could see fireworks, hear a band playing a grand melody, and I felt like Flint and I were the only two people in the world. It was... magic!

When we finally pulled apart, gasping for breath, Flint put our foreheads together and smiled. "This is going to be a great year, I can tell."

I giggled and nodded as I brought my hand up his well-muscled arm to his cheek, where it stayed for a moment. "Now, where were we?" I asked as seductively as I could. When he leaned in for another kiss, I could tell my parents would love me for this.

(_A/N: I bet you're grossed out... making out with Flint?! eeeeew!!! Personally I don't think he's that bad. Just his teeth._)

**--Oliver's POV--**

When I first stepped into the compartment, I saw Amy. Her shoulder-length black hair, beautiful dark skin, and her amazing hazel eyes... I almost asked her if she had lost her way to Heaven. I mean sure, there were loads of pretty girls at school, but Amy seemed so different. All the others were too busy worshipping the ground I step on, always staring at me in my classes, giggling like hyenas if I look their way to actually try to get to know me. (_A/N: I know hyenas aren't magical creatures... work with me!_)

But when I saw Amy go over to Flint, I knew she was out of my reach. Not that I cared if Flint had a girl or not, but from the way she kissed him, no matter how innocent, I could tell she had a thing for him. Once they had gone, Craig looked ready to kill something.

"If that bastard does anything to her..." he started.

Penelope gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure she won't let Flint do anything to her. She seems like a smart girl."

"Come on now, Penelope," Percy said. "This is _Marcus Flint_ we're talking about!"

She hit Percy on the arm while she said, "Well excuse me for trying to make Craig feel better! Fred, George, Amy knows what she's doing, doesn't she?"

"Oh, yes of course!" Fred smiled.

"Wouldn't doubt her for a second!" George agreed. But anyone could tell they weren't too sure either.

"Oliver?" Penelope said. All eyes were on me. "Amy won't let Flint do anything to her, will she?"

_Would_ Amy do that? Is she like that? I don't know if she would, but I had only just met her! Even though I do fancy her a bit, I can't say anything about it. I mean, look how hard a time Craig is giving Flint and he's knows Amy for much longer than me! What would he do if _I _said something? What if--

"Wood, you still there?" George waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, still a bit dazed.

"Forget it," Penelope rolled her eyes and looked at Craig. "Even from Oliver's lack of focus, Amy seems fine! She knows what she's doing."

"I guess you're right," he sighed. "I just want her not to make any decisions she's gonna regret. She's my baby sister, ya know?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Percy agreed. "The twins and I have a little sister, Ginny, she's starting next year, but I'm pretty protective of her." He gave the twins a glare and said, "Too bad I don't have any help from the rest of the family!"

They just groaned. "Perc, Ginny's a big girl, she's not in diapers anymore," Fred said.

"She knows the difference between right and wrong!" George nodded.

"Besides, we don't want another Percy around the house, one is enough," they said together.

"Don't start, you three, I had enough of this last year," Penelope said. "Besides, Percy's a prefect now, so don't do anything I know that'll end up in detention."

"So, Wood, what kinds of plays do you have for your team?" Craig asked. "From what I've heard from Cedric, he says you're an amazing captain."

I started showing him a few of my simple plays, not wanting to give away too much, and told him about our practice schedules. Soon enough, my mind was off Amy, and focusing on my first love, Quidditch.

**A/N: **Ta Da. Aaaaallll done.

**Oliver:** (rolls eyes) But really, Jess. Let's be reasonable here. Amy likes FLINT over ME? Come on now.... common sense here!

Hush, notice it's an OLIVEROC. Not FLINTOC. Hope you guys had a great Turkey Day! The boys loved it at my grandparents house, didn't you?

**Fred:** Yeah, but what was that weird carrot stuff your grandma gave us? Those raisins gave me indigestion!

It was carrot salad, you fruit. And you shouldn't have eaten the raisins!

**Charlie:** That turkey was really good!!!

Yeah, but even the dark meat was dry. Nobody likes DRY dark meat! Even if it is a turkey. Ha, guess what we watched after we ate??? Three guesses.

**Draco:** Lord of the Rings!

**Harry:** Van Helsing!

**Ron:** Ummm... Pretty Woman?

o.O Are you that retarded?!?

**Fred:** Only on Tuesdays.

But it's not Tuesday! Whatever, I'm not gonna ask. Cookies to whoever guesses what movie we watched. (Gee, this should be hard...) Review!

Wuvvv,

**Jess & The Boys**


	2. Take It Slow

**My Captain**

**By: Jess**

**Summary: OliverOC. So, I'm dating Flint, I mean, I love him. Then... why do I always end up thinking about Wood all the time? Love is so confusing!**

**A/N: I wrote this over the Thanksgiving Break, and there's NOTHING to do at my g.parents's house. Except EAT. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own them. At least I will soon. RIGHT, Ms. Rowling? (Rowling is tied to a chair surrounded by buff bodyguards, forcing her to sign a lease giving away characters to a "Commodores R Ppl 2"...?)**

"So, should I go with the first years or what?" I asked MY NEW BOYFRIEND, Flint, as we got off the train. (We never went to visit his friends... too busy making out. Mmm.)

He put his arms around me and said, "No, I don't think I wanna let you out of my sight. Let's go over to the horseless carriages. They're much easier."

I laughed a bit and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. As we continued to walk, I noticed everyone's shocked faces to see Flint with a girl. Especially one as bee-yoo-ti-ful as me! I even got a few whistles and hollers from the guys here, but an icy glare from Flint made them stop. My hero!

"Oi, Amy!"

I turned around and saw Cedric running towards me. "Hey, Cedric! How are you?" I asked as I gave him a quick hug.

"Pretty good," he said. He nodded at Flint in greeting. "Alright, Flint?"

"Diggory," he replied. Cedric saw how Flint was holding me and raised an eyebrow.

"You two going steady then?"

I nodded as Flint held me closer.

Cedric smiled. "That's great. Congrats, you guys."

"Thanks," I smiled, but Flint grunted in response. Lovely, isn't he? What a social butterfly.

"Well, you should go get a carriage, they go fast," my cousin said. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" I smiled and waved as Flint and I walked to the carriages.

When we reached them, Flint opened the door and helped me in. "Why, thank you," I laughed as he got in and closed the door.

He lifted me up and placed me in my lap and kissed my neck lightly. "You're quite welcome."

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company, with the occasional peck on the lips.

"So, what's school like here?" I asked him (after a v. v.g. makeout session).

"Horrible," he sighed. "The teachers are the worst, the only people worth talking to are the Slytherins, then there's the O.W.L.S, so the only good thing about this place is Quidditch, which doesn't even last all year."

"Sounds great," I joked and gave Flint a quick kiss. But he didn't let me get away. He just flipped me over in his lap so I was straddling him. (_A/N: Honestly, now. What a horny little bastard..._)

"But then you're here now," he smiled.

"Mmm... very true," I started to kiss his neck, causing him to groan and grip my waist even tighter. My tongue traced his neck, jaw and lips before we were making out... again. I shifted my waist so I was more comfortable, but I realized what my... "wiggling" did to Flint. (_A/N: Ew... I can't believe I wrote this_) He groaned into my mouth loudly and rested his hands on my larger-than-life butt. Oh, geez. This feels so good. But... weren't we rushing things? I mean, we only started going out, right? And I'm no slut. Agh, damn you, logic!

"Flint," I stopped suddenly and looked him in the eyes. He looked a little frustrated with me stopping, but was more confused. "How come we're all of a sudden so... like this?" I gestured our provocative position. "I mean, we've known each other forever and we're just now doing this?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know, Ams," he sighed as he ruffled my hair. "We did only start dating. Maybe we should slow down a bit?"

I smiled. "I guess so. Cos then our relationship turns into a 'friends with benefits' thing, right?"

"And your brother would murder me." We both laughed as he gave me a quick kiss and helped me off his lap. "Good, now that that's settled, do you know what classes you'll be taking?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. I know I'm taking a higher level Transfiguration, but that's because that's my best class."

"Hate that class," he said. "Professor McGonagall is out to kill me."

I laughed. "Oh please, Flint. No teacher is out to kill you. You're just paranoid. And if she is, I'll save you, don't worry about it."

Just then the carriages stopped and we got out, walking with everyone else to the enormous castle. Wow, it's pretty! All the dome-type thingys and the nice trees and plants. I like it. I saw Craig with Oliver & Co., so I went over to talk (not with Flint, he saw his little posse and went to see them).

"Hey, Craigggg," I said sweetly and gave my brother a hug. "What a beautiful day, huh? I mean, the birds are singing, the sun is shining, isn't it great to be _alive_?!?" I exclaimed.

He just laughed. "Okay, so did Flint give you some kind of Ecstasy or something?"

I shook my head. "Noo, but we're going out now!" I sighed. "I love life."

Everyone else just sort of gaped at me. The twins looked at me like I'd been dropped on my head too many times when I was little. Well, it's not like it's _my_ fault. My mom was always a Butterfingers....

"You're dating _Flint_?" Fred & George shouted.

I nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Is that a bad thing?"

They gave me that look again. "Flint is a-- mmfg!" Percy covered Fred's mouth before he could say anymore.

"Flint is a... great choice!" Percy filled in for his brother. "Congratulations, Amy."

"Okay... right," I looked around at everyone, who seemed somewhat distressed. Especially Oliver. He really _does_ have a thing for me. Oh, crap. "So, do any of you know where the transfers go?"

"Right up there with the first years," Penelope pointed to the stairs where there were a bunch of small children talking and whispering.

Craig and I waved goodbye to everyone and walked up the stairs. I heard this little conversation between them in the front. It was a little blonde boy, a redhead, and a boy with glasses.

"So it's true then," said the blonde one, "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!"

Oh my giddy god's trousers! Harry Potter? He's like... the most famous wizard of our time, isn't he? He's the one that defeated... You-Know-Who. Here? At Hogwarts? Everyone else had the same reaction to hearing his name. I mean, it _was_ pretty big news.

"This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle," the blonde said in an extremely snooty voice. "And I'm Malfoy. _Draco_ Malfoy."

Hey, I remember Draco! Our parents are friends! Craig and I baby-sat Draco a few times when we visited. What a spoiled little brat! Ooh, I couldn't stand him!

The redhead snickered and Draco turned and gave him the iciest glare a kid could give someone. Woah, I didn't know eleven-year-olds could be so evil! "Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco began to look the redhead over. "Red hair, hand-me-down robes? You must be a _Weasley_." He spat out the boy's last name like it was some type of poison. The redhead hung his head in embarrassment. What does that little brat know?! The Weasleys are _so _great! Oh, that's Ron, isn't it? From the train? Poor thing. I almost ran up to little Draco and told him what's what, but Craig stopped me.

"Calm down, Amy," he said as he gripped my arm tighter. "We don't want Mom to hear about you beating up a little snot like him."

"But that's so _mean_ of him! The Weasleys are so nice!"

Craig nodded. "I know, but if he does it again we'll do something about it. We could probably tell Percy or something too."

"Mr. Malfoy, that's enough," came a sharp, elderly voice. It was an old witch with half-moon shaped glasses on her nose, and a hat with a feather in it. She was dressed in rich robes and gave Draco a stern glance as he went back to stand with his cronies.

The professor went on to talk about the houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, told us what we should expect as we go into the Great Hall, and how we would get sorted. With that, we walked in and stood in a line near the tables where the teachers sat. I saw Flint with his friends and smiled at him. He winked my way and patted an empty seat next to him, indicating he thought I'd end up in his house. I blew him a kiss and waved a bit his way.

"Pst, Amy!"

When we walked by the Gryffindor table, the twins started imitating Flint, making kissy faces and acting like they have buckteeth. I just stepped on George's foot as I passed by. Haha. I looked back at them and winked. George just winced and kept rubbing his sore foot.

The professor brought out a stool with a worn-out hat on it and rolled out a list. "Now, when I call your name, you will sit in the chair and be sorted into your houses.

"Hannah Abbott."

A girl went up to the chair, and the professor put the hat on her head. The seams in front of it began to move and it spoke. "Hmm. right then. Rightt.... better go... HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl smiled and went to sit at the Hufflepuff table, where everyone was hooting and yelling and cheering for Hannah.

"Hermione Granger."

A girl with some crazy-ass frizzy hair went up to sit, all the while saying, "Stay calm, don't get nervous. Breathe. Breathe."

"Mental, that one," I heard Ron whisper to Harry.

The hat was on Hermione's head for a few seconds before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" She jumped down and sat at her table, near Penelope and everyone else.

"Draco Malfoy."

Little Drakie went up to sit in the chair. Before the hat even went on his head, it sent him to Slytherin. Huh, yeah, obviously!

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron went up to the chair and the hat was placed on his head. The hat said, "Another Weasley? I know what to do with you! GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron sighed in relief and went to join his brothers and Hermione when the professor called, "Harry Potter."

The entire Hall went quiet. Whispers from every table, about the famous Harry Potter as he went to sit in the chair. The Sorting Hat has a short conversation with The Boy Who Lived before putting him in "GRYFFINDOR!" All the houses (except Slytherin, duh) began to cheer as Harry went to sit with Ron at the Gryffies's table.

"Amelia Diggory."

Oh, shit. That's me! Craaapppp. DON'T FREAK OUT! They're only wizards. Besides I'm dating one of the most powerful guys here, and I'm cousins with one. And friends with two others. So I'm okay. Phew. The professor put the Sorting Hat on my head and it began to talk to me in my head.

"Hmmm, so, even _you_ don't know what house you want to be put in, hm? Slytherin maybe, your father was there too. But putting you in Gryffindor will allow you to understand what you're destined for. Where to put you?"

"I dunno," I told him in my head. "It's your call."

"Right, better put you in..."

**A/N: **Gah! I dunno where to put Amy! Where, where, where? Slytherin or Gryffindor. No questions asked, ladies. One or the other. Tell me in your review. I already have the Gryffindor one written up and I'm working on the Slytherin one.

**Oliver:** Put her in Gryffindor! Then she'll get to spend some time with her _real_ love interest!

**Flint:** Shove it, Wood. Put her in Slytherin! We have way more fun than those goody-goody-Gryffies do!

So you see my dilemma. Both have excellent points. Help!

Lots O' Love,

Jess & T3H BOYSSS


	3. You Forgot All About Your Babysitter?

**My Captain**

**By: Jess**

**Summary: OliverOC. So, I'm dating Flint, I mean, I love him. Then... why do I always end up thinking about Wood all the time? Love is so confusing!**

**A/N: The reviewers have spoken. Amy's in Gryffindor. :D Thanks for the reviews, you guys, they mean the world to me! Criticism is welcome, just NO FLAMES.**

**Disclaimer: (huggles all the lovely boys in the movie) Hmm... if only!**

_"Right, better put you in..._ GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. I wasn't quite sure they put me in the right house, but went to sit down with Penelope and everyone else.

"Well, look who decided to join us, Gred," said one of the twins.

"It's our dear friend, Amy, Forge!" said the other.

"Uhh, wanna let me in on the joke here?" I raised an eyebrow at them as Craig was put into Gryffindor too. We all cheered and as he sat next to me and asked the question that was burning in all our minds. "When do we eat?"

"Soon, Professor Dumbledore just has a few words to say before we do," Oliver said. "Congratulations, you guys."

I gave a fake smile, and thanked him. I turned around to look at Flint, who seemed really disappointed. I gave him a smile and I mouthed, "Sorry, I don't know what happened!" He nodded and smiled back at me. "I'll wait for you after dinner," he mouthed back. I blew him a kiss and turned back around to everyone.

"Flint's not mad, is he?" Penelope asked. "That you're not in the same house?"

I shook my head. "No, but I'm not sure why I'm over here. I mean, my dad was here and I'm like... a female version of him. But the Hat said something to me. It was kinda weird..."

"What'd it say?" Craig asked.

"Well, it was all like, 'Your future lies in Gryffindor, putting you there will help you better understand why,' or something like that. I guess that makes sense, but what about..."

"What about, Flint, I know," Penelope gave me a sympathetic look. "Well, time will tell, Amy. Don't worry about it."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the sorting.

**STAR**

When I saw Flint and his crew leave after dinner, I told everyone I was gonna get an early start and wanted the password.

"Rising Sun," Percy told me. I thanked him and went left the Great Hall. I wandered around in the hallway for a few minutes, until I saw Flint. I came up to him and gave him a small kiss.

"Hey, babe," I greeted him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Amy, I wanna introduce you to my friends," he smiled and gestured to these guys around him. I'll bet their bark is worse than their bite. Yeesh. They scare me! Hold me.

"I'm Malcolm Baddock," said the one with dark brown hair.

"I'm Terrence Higgs, and this is my brother," the tall one with blonde hair pointed to a younger version of himself. "Kevin."

"And I'm Tom Warrington," said the last one, around my height with green eyes,

"Oi, Malfoy!" called Flint. "Get over here, I want you to meet someone."

The stupid blonde kid from earlier came over and smirked. "Who's this, Flint? You've got yourself a girl then?"

"Hey, shorty, watch it," I warned him. "Don't want me to tell your dad you've been misbehaving, do you?"

Draco stared at me in disbelief. "What makes you think my _father_ will listen to _you_?"

I pouted. "Drakie, how can you forget your old babysitter? I'm hurt."

His eyes went huge and his face got a little pink as Flint and his friends laughed. "You mean Amy, was your babysitter, Malfoy?" Malcolm hooted.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. My brother and I would watch him over the summer sometimes, it gave us something to do. And _trust me_," I said as they all leaned in. "There was always something to do with this kid. He was _quite_ a whiny little bugger. Always crying when Mummy and Daddy left, he even wet himself once! Remember, Draco?" I winked at him.

He just sort of stood there, not believing I said that.

"Huh, I think he remembers," Tom laughed.

"Good," I said, looking the mortified Draco straight in the eyes. "And don't let me catch you disobeying anyone, or there'll be Hell to pay. Understood, love?"

All the poor thing could do is gulp and nod.

"Well, off you go then! Go back with your little friends, and stay out of trouble!" I smiled oh-so-innocently like nothing had happened. Draco walked away, trying to look like he was still all that and a bag of chips (haw haw haw, he wishes!), but failed miserably. He tripped on his untied shoelace and almost fell over. We all hollered with laughter as I called out, "Want me to tie your shoes for you, honey?"

"I swear, Amy," Flint laughed. "You would've been great in Slytherin."

I nodded. "I thought as much."

"So, you trying out for the Quidditch team on Gryffindor?" Kevin asked me. "I hear Wood needs a new Chaser."

I shrugged. "Maybe. Then I could beat the snot out of you guys, so who knows?" I smiled smuggly. "Don't take it the wrong way, love," I gave Flint a sorrowful look. "But if Craig and I get on the team, we'll be unstoppable!"

He just laughed and lifted me up, holding me bride-style. "Well, don't come crying to me when you get hammered with a bludger. Just because you're my girlfriend, doesn't mean I'll treat you any differently than anyone else on the field."

"Pish posh, dear. Perhaps it's not _you_ who should worry about getting me. We do have the Weasley twins as Beaters," I shot back, raising an eyebrow. Ha, I love this. I feel like Bridget Jones when she was with Daniel. Wait... NO he's the one that cheated on her! Just kidding... I feel like Bridget with Mark Darcy. Maark Darrrcyy. (_A/N: That's in there for a REASON_) Flint gave me a small kiss on the lips and put my head under his chin.

"You two were made for each other," Terrence told us while Flint twirled me around.

"Thanks, Terry!" I smiled at him as Flint carried me off away from them. "Hey! Where are we going, huh?"

"Mm, nowhere particular," he told me as we walked past all the first years being led to their dorm rooms by the prefects. I saw Percy and waved.

"Hey, Perc! I'll see you guys later in the common room, alright?" I shouted as he gave me the _weirdest _look I've gotten all day. And trust me, I've gotten a lot of them.

Flint took me down a flight of stairs and kicked the two doors leading outside open. I feel just like a blushin' bride... headed to my Honeymoon Suite to loose my virginity. Well, let's not think about... that. He finally put me down and took my hand to bring me to a small lake.

"Wow, it's so peaceful out here," I sighed. He smiled at me and took a rose out of hi robes, then handed it to me. "Thanks, Marcus."

He flinched at hearing his first name. "Ugh, please don't call me that, Ams," he said as he kissed my hair.

I smiled sheepishly. "But I hate calling you your last name. Everyone does that! Puh-lease can I just call you Marcus?" I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted a bit.

I could tell Flint was having an ongoing battle in his head, whether or not to give into the puppy eyes and the pout. But it's just too tough. I can't begin to say how many times I've used that on the Frenchies at Beauxbatons. "Alright, just don't give me that kicked puppy look."

"Yay!" I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thanks, Marucusss." I tried his name out on my lips, and I liked the way it sounded!

"So, should we go back to our rooms?" he asked me. "Our classes start first thing."

"Alright," I said and we walked inside the castle again.

**STAR**

When we reached the window for the Gryffindor Common Room, Marcus pulled me into a steamy hot kiss. I swear, if he hadn't had a death grip on my waist, my knees would've given out and I'd be putty on the floor. Our teeth were crashing, lips practically glued together, tongues fighting to gain control... hmm. I mean we were trying to slow down, right? But this was such a _great kiss_! It's crazy! I finally could feel my lungs dying from lack of oxygen and we pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Amy," Marcus said, giving me a small kiss on the forehead.

"'Night," I replied as he walked off.

I went into the Gryffindor common room and saw Craig with everyone else, sitting around in the comfy chairs and sofa near the fireplace. I saw a few new people and decided to talk with them.

"Hey, you guys," I greeted as I sat next to Oliver.

"Amy, this is Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet," Penelope told me, pointing them all out. "They're in Fred & George's year."

"Hey, nice to meet you," I smiled.

"You too," Angelina smiled.

"So, are you dating Flint like Fred and George say?" Alicia asked me.

I nodded. "Yup. Such jealous little boys, aren't they?" I joked.

"Obviously," Katie agreed. "So, you're from Beauxbatons, right?"

"How are the guys there?" Alicia asked me.

"Words can't even begin to _describe _such divine men," I sighed. "Not to mention they speak _French_."

The girls and I were soon off on our own conversations about how incredibly good looking French boys were, while the guys went off on more "important" topics. (But what's more important than a French dude? Other than a Spanish dude...)

"Oliver, when do you think we could try out for the team?" Craig asked. "You were saying earlier you needed a Chaser and a Seeker."

"Try-outs are next Tuesday right after our classes," Oliver told us. "It usually doesn't take that long, we just split the team in half and we play a quick game."

"Well, I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm exhausted," I said as I stood up and stretched.

"Me too," Penelope agreed. "I'd been up late last night making sure I had everything. Good night, everyone!"

"G'night," I called as we walked upstairs.

When we reached our room, I saw all my things laid out on my bed, my trunk was unpacked, and Mr. Pootsie, my stuffed bear, was resting on my pillow. (_A/N: that's my teddy bear's real name. not kidding, it was from a MadamStella story, but took it off_)

"So, who else do we share the room with?" I asked her as I got out my PJs.

"Angelina, Katie, and Alicia," Penelope told me. "They should be coming upstairs soon."

"Cool, I'm gonna go change." I went into the bathroom and changed quickly into my pajamas. When I came out I saw Penelope, already asleep in her bed. She really must've been tired! I followed her example and climbed into my bed. Within minutes I was sound asleep.

**STAR**

**A/N: **Yay! All done. :D You like?

**Fred:** One more of your makeout scenes with Flint and I'm outta here.

Ha, good luck. I've got mountain trolls blocking the exits. You need a hall pass to leave this room.

**Fred:** Then how come--

**George:** --everyone else gets to leave?

Because they've shown me they can be RESPONSIBLE! Even Ron. So until you do some serious attitude adjustments, you're stuck in the room. R&R, FOLKS! First two reviewers get an hour with the HP dude of their choice (as long as it's not Oliver, Fred, George, Draco, or Ron. MINE!)

_Jess & The Boys_


	4. My Little Black Dress

**My Captain**

**By: Jess**

**Summary: OliverOC. So, I'm dating Flint, I mean, I love him. Then... why do I always end up thinking about Wood all the time? Love is so confusing!**

**A/N: Now, incase you do or do not know, I realized Penelope is a Ravenclaw and I put her in Gryffindor. And Flint is a year above Wood, but he's in 5th in my fic. CREATIVE LICENSE, BITCHES!!! BOOYA! :D Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, can't think of a witty disclaimer this time. Sorry, guys.**

Penelope and I walked down to the Great Hall with Percy. It was morning, we were all well rested and dressed for school, and nobody could be more excited about classes than Percy. Except maybe that first year girl. The one with the weird hair... Hermolilly? Something like that.

"So, our schedules come with our post this morning, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Percy confirmed. "And usually everyone in the same house is put in a class with another house. Like you might have Potions with the Ravenclaws or Herbology with the Slytherins."

"Okay, I think I get it," I said as I saw Marcus laughing at Kevin, who spilled his food all over his new robes. When Marcus saw me, he waved. I waved back and went to sit with Fred and George, who were already stuffing their faces with Ron.

"Hey, dorks," I greeted the twins. "And Ron." I smiled at the eleven year old as his face turned a little pink.

"You like school so far, Ron?" Penelope asked with a smile.

He nodded. "I like the food. It's almost as good as my mum's."

"Just you wait, Ronnie," George mumbled between bits. "You'll start hating this place the second your professor steps into the class."

"Gee, way to be positive." I rolled my eyes and went into my bag to make sure I had everything. I usually had my quill and ink bottles at the bottom of the bag, so I began fishing around for them and pulled out my rose Marcus gave me last night.

"Where'd you get this?" Penelope asked.

"Marcus," I answered nonchalantly. I put my ink bottle in a small pouch of my bag, so it wouldn't spill all over the books.

Fred and George made gagging noises, while Penelope just started gushing. "Oh, how _sweet_ of him! Wasn't that sweet of him, Percy?"

He just blushed and nodded while Penelope continued to go on and on about how "thoughtful" and "loving" Marcus was and how she wanted someone like him. Helloooo! One sitting right next to us! It was almost too obvious Percy had a thing for Penelope, but I'm not sure she noticed. Maybe she had a thing for him too. Hmm, must do something about this. I honestly couldn't believe they _weren't_ going out!

By the time we had begun to eat, everyone else started coming downstairs for breakfast. Angelina went to sit down next to me and we started chatting about just random things, like what foods we liked, hobbies, that kind of stuff. Fred and George joined our conversation, telling us how they were planning on opening their own joke shop after they finish school.

"Sounds brilliant, you two, you should go for it!" Angelina told them.

"Yeah, but our mum wants us to do something in the Ministry like our dad," Fred said disappointedly.

"And at this rate, she'll want us to turn loopy and start collecting plugs too," his twin added.

"He collects _plugs_?" I repeated. "Why?"

They both shrugged. "He's old."

"Hey, Oliver." Alicia smiled at the Quidditch captain as he sat down.

"The O-Man is in Da House! For shizzle!" I announced and made Oliver give me a high-five. No really. I grabbed his hand and made him give me a high-five. I'm like that after a good night's sleep. WOOOOOOOOO!!!

"Amy, _stop_ scaring Oliver!" Craig groaned. "Haven't I suffered enough in your fifteen years of life?"

"Uhh, na?" I said obviously as I put my finger to my head in a "d'uh!" motion. (_A/N: have u seen "My Wife & Kids"? that's what one of the people does AALL the time on the show. v. funny_)

"I'm actually excited for my classes!" I smiled. "When does this happen? Beauxbatons was filled with stuffy, annoying French bimbo chicks and hot guys who ignored me to flirt and snog the bimbos! Now there's actually someone pining over me _and _he speaks English! No more French!"

"Point taken, Amy," Craig said. "But no need to totally spazz out like that."

With that, we all went back to eating, with the occasional burp coming from the twins (and me... I've always had certain manly qualities). Oliver continued to talk about Quidditch, the team, how they needed a new seeker and chaser, until Craig just had to stop him.

"Let's calm down, Wood," he said. "It's only the first day of school! You haven't even had tryouts yet!"

"No use trying, Craig," Fred began.

"He's obsessed with Quidditch," George finished.

"You should see him the day of our first match," Fred continued.

"He's a complete wreck," George said.

"Then he goes into a state of depression after the season's over--"

"Making new plays--"

"Going over old ones--"

"I am not obsessed!" Oliver cut the twins off.

"Oh yes, of course you're not!" Fred rolled his eyes. "Just like Percy's not an uptight, annoying git."

Before anyone else could say anything, the owls started coming in with our schedules. When we finally finished figuring out which class we had first, we decided to get up and go there, incase our professor got mad at us for being late. Especially since I had Potions first. Percy warned me that Snape discriminates the other houses other than Slytherin.

The four of us were walking to the Slytherin Dungeons and Penelope and I were talking about these cute outfits we bought over the summer.

"Oh! I got a new Little Black Dress!" I practically squealed. "It hugs my waist a little bit and has this little jewel on it so I don't have to wear a huge necklace... it's soo great!"

"So did I!!!" Penelope smiled. "It's a halter dress, and my mum said it _really_ brings out my eyes."

"That's so cute!"

"What is a Little Black Dress?" Percy and Oliver asked at the same time.

Penelope and I looked at them like they'd been living under a rock for thousands of years. "You don't know what a Little Black Dress is?!"

They shook their heads.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Honestly, are you two this slow?"

"A Little Black Dress is something every girl from age twelve and up should have!" Penelope told them. "It's supposed to be worn to a fancy dance or banquet or something with your date that you really like!"

"The Dress is supposed to be sexy, somewhat showoff-y without looking like a slut, and obviously, black," I continued. "No tights are allowed. This dress means, 'Boy, I mean business. I want you and I know you want me. I _own_ you,'." (_A/N: i took it from someone's fic.. i forget whose. i'm sorry!_)

Oliver just sort of rolled his eyes and mumbled something like, "You women and your daft ideas..."

"Oh, please, Wood," I smiled. "You know you'd love to see me running around in a skimpy little dress at some Halloween Ball or something."

Ha! Made him blush a little bit. Am now officially a boy magnet.

"We could probably wear them to the Yule Ball!" Penelope said.

"Yeah! Oh my gosh, this year is gonna be great," I agreed. I started to walk backwards and started humming.

"Are you always like this?" Penelope asked, smiling.

"Like what?"

"So happy! I think your mood is contagious, Amy!" she laughed.

"Well, that's good! Everyone seemed so _dark_ and _gloomy_ at breakfast! I'm everyone's pick-me-up in the morning!"

When we finally reached the Potions classroom, we saw we were one of the first people there. There were a few nameless Slytherins I had seen and a blonde bimbo who was flirting with one of them. I sat next to Penelope and we continued to talk about our Little Black Dresses.

"When I had tried it on with my friends, I didn't have any money with me so I wasn't sure if I wanted to buy it," I told her, "but there was this really hot guy who kept _staring _at me with it on! So it was like a slap in the face. 'Duh, get the dress, stupid. See how that guy's checking you out?' So I went back the next day and got it with my mom. I wanna try it on and show you, but that'll ruin the magic of it!"

"So now there's a magic to it?" Oliver teased.

"There's always been a magic about it, hun," I told him. "You just don't notice until you're more _mature_."

"So, when does the Little Black Dress plan on making it's debut?"

"At the Yule Ball," Penelope answered. "At the Halloween Ball, we're all wearing costumes."

We kept talking about some of the events coming up here, while the rest of out class started to come in, including Marcus and his friends. He smiled my way and called me over. How could I say no? He was of course, my new sweetie.

"Hey, is it okay if I go sit with Marcus?" I asked The Gryffies.

"Go on!" Penelope smiled. "I'll keep Oliver and Percy company for you."

I laughed and went to sit next to Marcus. "So, when does the professor come?"

"Should be coming soon," he said as he kissed my neck. "You look absolutely stunning this morning, Amy."

"Thanks, love," I smiled. "Oh, do you have Divination next?"

He shook his head. "Trelawney's a freak," he told me. "Thinks she knows how to talk to the dead."

"Well, that is part of the whole Divination thing," I said. "I've met loads of people who can actually do it."

The loud crashing of a door made the whole class quiet. There was a pale man wearing all black, with a 'Drop dead, I hate you all' look. Must be Snape. I've seen worse at Beauxbatons.

"Open your books to page three hundred and ninety four," he said in a sharp voice. (_A/N: anyone remember that from the movie? funny stuff! lol_) His eyes scanned the room, until they landed on me. "Oh, and who have we here? A new student?"

I smiled. "Yeah, my older brother and I came from Beauxbatons. I'm Amy Diggory."

"I suppose that means you're related to that _Hufflepuff_, Cedric, no?" he asked. My smile faded. I had to admit, this guy was pretty good at intimidation. I'm never one to be afraid of a teacher, I think this guy's a first. But as the old saying goes, 'Fight Fire With Fire'.

"Uh, yeah," I said and rolled my eyes. "You done interrogating me yet? I kinda came here to actually _learn_ something."

I could hear all these gasps and feel all wide eyed Gryffindors staring at me. I had just done the unthinkable! I talked back to Professor Snape!

"Well, aren't we so over confident," he sneered. "May I ask what thinks you have the right to talk back to me in such a manner?"

"Cos I'm me, that's why," I smirked. "I've got friends in high places. If I so much as snap, I could have five people on you faster than you could say, 'eye of newt'."

Three detention threats, and sixty glares later, Potions was over. I swear, Snape would've given me eighteen detentions if I hadn't been sitting with Marcus. Plus, I think my "friends in high places" comment gave him a bit of a scare. I was now officially a Gryffindor Hero. Hurrah!

"Amy, you're amazing!" Penelope told me after we started walking to Divination. "I cannot _believe_ you said that to Snape!"

"No big, I've done worse," I said.

"Hellooo, ladies," I heard two identical voice from behind us.

"_¡Hola, amigos!" _I smiled at Fred and George. "What class do you have next?"

"Potions," Fred answered.

"Snape should be in a particularly good mood, ready to torture us--"

"--so we're going to have to be careful about when we put the--"

"--surprise in his desk."

"Don't do it, you guys," Oliver warned them. "Amy and Snape had a huge spat in class. We barely got anything done from all their fighting."

"Really?" they asked, very interested. "Do tell."

"Well, he started asking me all these questions about me and such, so I tell him to stop interrogating me. He gets pissed, then I tell him I've got some very powerful friends, and he shuts up," I said. "He threatened to give me detention too, but never did. I think it was because I was sitting with Marcus." I smiled as I said, "I think he's scared of me."

The twins started hooting in laughter. "Are you joking? I think you're our new hero, Amy." They both put an arm around me and started singing "For He's A Jolly Good Fellow", but said 'lady' instead of 'fellow'. I'm so loved!

**STAR**

The rest of September was the same way I guess. A few classes with Marcus, the rest with Penelope, Percy, and Oliver. We had some good laughs, like in Quirrel's DADA class. He was always stuttering and twitching. Really quite funny. I've taken my Nimbus 2000 out for a ride a few times, just to check out how Hogwarts looked from in the sky. It was a beautiful school, with it's towers and all the woods surrounding it. The weather was still pretty decent, so I would stay out longer.

I was doing well in all my classes, except for Herbology. I've never really had a passion for that kind of stuff, like the way I do in Transfiguration. It's just much easier. I'm great with the spells McGonagall gives us. I think I'm doing better than Percy in that class.

Penelope and I had definitely gotten closer over the week since we have so many classes together. I think I'll bring up her relationship with Percy later next week. I would have a few tête-à-têtes with Alicia and her friends. We all agreed that Oliver was probably the hottest guy in school. They liked Cedric too, but I couldn't say anything about it, since we're related. That'd just be wrong. Everyone seemed pretty cool. Ron and Harry even came to me with some homework help. Percy and I have had a few debates about different subjects, like the use of Divination in the real world and stuff. I've even helped Fred and George pull a few pranks. I got a detention for one, but it was totally worth it. The look on Filch's face! HA!

As for Oliver, I'm not so sure. Whenever I'd try talking to him about something by ourselves, he'd walk away, muttering something about Quidditch or homework. But when we were around other people, it was like there was nothing wrong. I have no idea what's wrong with him. Why he won't talk to me? Maybe because I'm dating Marcus? Oh, please, Amy. Get real. Oliver can't be that immature, can he? Just because I'm dating his arch-enemy, he can't talk to me. Maybe I should ask him. Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll ask him.

**A/N:**

Yay! Sorry it took me so long, blame my English teacher, assigning a stupid Frankenstein essay. I made Percy proofread it, but he was no help. What a retard. I used to think he was smart too!

**Percy: **I haven't even read the book!

Excuses, excuses! Fred and George were more help than you!

**Fred and George:** Really? Alright!

Hey, just a question for those of you who have read the book. Do you think Victor Frankenstein or the monster deserves sympathy? I think the monster does. And I can't really say why, or else I'll go on a long rant about it. Just tell me in your review, PLEASE!

_Jess & The Boys_


	5. Quidditch Tryouts!

**My Captain**

**By: Jess**

**Summary: OliverOC. So, I'm dating Flint, I mean, I love him. Then... why do I always end up thinking about Wood all the time? Love is so confusing!**

**A/N: Oi, thanks for all your reviews!!! I LOOVE them, I really do. :D You guys mean the world! You know what I just realized? I updated on my bro's 16th b-day last time! HAPPY BELATED B-DAY, BROTHER! MERRY CHRISTMAS! FELIZ NAVIDAD! HAPPY CHANUKAH! HAPPY KWANZA! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**

**Disclaimer: (points at the boys) All I want for Christmas is you!!! C'MERE YOU GUYS! GROUP HUG!!!**

Craig and I walked out to the Quidditch Pitch with our brooms, ready for our tryouts. I had been flying through there a bunch of times since we came here, so I can navigate pretty well through here. We saw Oliver with the team in the middle of the field. Fred and George had their beater thingys, and Angelina and Alicia looked really eager to have another chaser. Katie would be on the team, but after an incident with a bludger last year, her parents made her quit the team. I'm not sure what happened to their seeker, I think he just quit or something like that. There were lots of people trying out, but Alicia smiled and said that I would definitely get the spot.

"Alright, everyone!" Oliver said. "Amy and Craig Diggory, Frank Harold, Maggie Simmons, Eric Johnston, Damien Greggs and Martin Knightly will play against everyone else, so we can see if they've got what it takes!"

Everyone got into their positions while Oliver took out the bludgers, snitch, and quaffle. "To all the beaters, make sure the bludgers don't hit anyone! Ready?"

Oliver threw the quaffle in the air. "GO!"

I got the quaffle and began to move towards Oliver, who was guarding the other goals. Angelina tried to throw me off, but I was too slick. Go me! I passed the quaffle to Maggie, who threw it over to Damien as I flew closer towards the goal. Fred hit a bludger that nearly took my head off, but he apologized.

"Oi, Damien! I'm open!" I shouted.

He flew closer to me and threw me the quaffle, which I easily got away from Alicia. I continued my way to the rings, my eyes set on the one in the middle. The one Oliver was guarding. He smirked my way, as if daring me to get the quaffle past him. I mirrored his facial expression, and continued my way over to the rings. Craig and the other team's seeker were flying towards one of the towers, following the snitch. But my mind was concentrating on scoring. I tightened my grip on my broom and picked up speed. When I was within throwing distance of the rings, I threw the quaffle with all my might, making sure Oliver couldn't get it.

The quaffle went straight through the ring, missing Oliver's hand by mere inches. HA! I scored!

Damien gave me a quick high-five as Oliver smiled at me. "Good job, Diggory! But I want to see more passing with you! You're not the only chaser on your team."

I nodded as he passed the quaffle to Alicia, who quickly handed it off to Angelina. She flew around both Damien and myself, trying to score in the lowest ring. But luckily, Martin grabbed the quaffle within seconds. Martin called Maggie over and whispered her an idea. She smiled and began to fly towards Oliver. Fred and George continued to hit a bludger back and forth, backing sure it didn't hit anyone. I followed Maggie on the other side of the pitch as she handed off the quaffle to Damien. Angelina nearly stole the quaffle, but Damien got it just in time. He flew next to me and said, "Take this to the ring on the far right. Pass it to me and I'll score. We'll fake Oliver out."

"Got it," I said as I took the quaffle and flew off. Oliver raised an eyebrow at me and I just smiled as I neared him. I stopped just as I was close to the ring, and he flew to meet me there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damien lined up to the middle ring, ready to score.

"Well, Amy?" that oh-so-lovely Scot smiled.

I giggled. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when I do this."

"Do what?"

"This."

And I threw the quaffle to Damien, who brought our little scrimmage to 20-0, us.

I gave Oliver the biggest grin ever and said, "Don't get so distracted, hun. I'd hate to be the reason we lose the House Cup."

**STAR**

After tryouts, Oliver instantly congratulated all of the people trying out and went straight to his dorm to think about how we all played, so he could find a new chaser and seeker. Everyone said I was a natural at chaser, but I wasn't so sure. Maggie was the one who ended up scoring the most points and I usually just assisted. Oliver was much more likely to pick her.

"I'm gonna go shower and meet up with Marcus, I'm gonna help him with Transfiguration," I told everyone. "I'll meet up with you at dinner, alright?"

Angelina said, "We'll save you something if you miss it! See you!"

I waved back at everyone and went into the girl's locker room. After a quick shower and change, I went to the library to find Marcus, sitting at a table with a few books and our most recent homework.

"Hey, how were tryouts?" he asked after I kissed him hello.

"Pretty good, I guess," I told him. "But this sixth year, Maggie Simmons, was _really amazing_. I'm not sure I'll get the position."

He just laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. "Amy, you're a natural! If you were in our house I'd kick someone else off the team to have you there!"

"You're just saying that cos I'm your girlfriend," I groaned, but I was smiling.

"How'd you guess?" Marcus gave me a huge smile before I smacked his head playfully.

"Shut up!" I giggled. "Now do you want my help on this homework or not?"

"Fine, fine, have it your way."

**STAR**

When Marcus _finally_ understood our lesson, we both figured it was too late to get any food in the Great Hall. So, we decided to head for the Kitchens to get something. He lead me to a portrait of some fruit, where he tickled the pear and a secret entrance was revealed. We found a house elf there, who bowed to us.

"What can Holly get Sir and Miss?" she asked.

"I'll just have a turkey sandwich," I smiled. I really wasn't in the mood for eating, not sure why.

"And for Sir?"

"Nothing, just some pumpkin juice," Marcus told the house elf.

She bowed again. "Right away."

We both sat down in the comfy chairs near the entrance and chatted idly. Eventually I sat in his lap and just snuggled with him until the food came. Once we finished eating Marcus walked me to the Gryffindor entrance.

"'Night, love," he smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

It was a very long kiss too. Rwoarr. HAHA, just kidding. Not that great, but still very H.Q. (high quality).

"Good night," I kissed him one last time on the cheek before he began to walk away. But Marcus stopped himself and turned around again.

"Amy, the Halloween Ball is coming up soon," he said.

I nodded.

"And I'm taking you, right?" he pressed on.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Of course, you silly goose. Who else would I go with? Craig? He's probably got himself a date anyways."

"Well, that'd be no fun, going with your brother, would it?" he smirked.

"No, I guess not. Shall we dress to match then?" I asked him.

**STAR**

"AMY!"

I jumped up out of bed and looked around. Angelina was smiling at me, with... FRED AND GEORGE?!?

"Oi, get outta here!" I threw pillows, Mr. Pootsie, and more pillows at them. "I'm not decent! Shoo! Go go go!" I tried to cover up my legs, in the short shorts I was sleeping in. "How the hell did you guys get in here?!?!"

"Geez, Amy! Calm down!" Fred shouted over me yelling profanities in French, Italian, and Latin.

"Yeah!" George said. "We just wanted to--"

"--tell you--"

"--you made the Quidditch team!"

I stopped throwing pillows.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?" I shrieked.

Angie and the twins winced at my banshee-like yell. "Yeah!"

"WWOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled. I jumped up on my bed, forgetting anyone was there and did a victory dance. "Shakalaka, babyyyy!!! Oo-a oo-a! WELCOME TO THE HOTEL CALIFORNIAAAAAAA!!!!!! SOME GIRLS DANCE WITH WOMEEENNN! I WANNA GET IN WITH 'EEMMMMMM!!!!!" (_a/n: how the singing went from the eagles to JC chasez is unknown.... don't ask!_) I kept spazzing and screaming, "I MADE THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!!!!!" until I jumped off my bed and ran to the common room to find Oliver talking with Percy. Practically knocked the wind out of him and hugged him soooo tight.

"OLIVER! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOOOUUUU!!!" I was cutting off his blood circulation and his oxygen. "I WON'T LET YOU DOWN I'LL BE THE BESTEST CHASER EVER EVER EVER!!!"

"Umm... you're welcome?" he said, trying to pull me off of him.

I **finally** calmed down, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and continued to hum "Hotel California", somehow slipping "Some Girls Dance With Women" in the song as I walked back up to my dorm. Angie was still there with the twins, looking completely awestruck at my... erm... "enthusiasm".

"Well, I get to be a chaser! That means more time with my home skillets!" I put my arms around them. "When's the first practice?"

"Tomorrow," Angie told me. "Now go change, George is staring at your arse."

I gave Mr. Perv a look and he blushed and walked out with Fred.

"I get to play for the Gryyyffieeeessss," I sang softly as I went to change. This year was gonna be the **best**!!! Not only did I have a quidditch captain for a boyfriend, I'd get to whoop his sorry team's ASS! Life just doesn't get any better than this!

**A/N:**

Haha! No, life _doesn't_ get any better than this! Except for me tomorrow! Cos in the morning, it's OFF TO CALIFORNIA FOR THIS CHICK! (sigh) Southern Cali. too. Hot Guy Central!!! :D

**George:** What about us?

(ignores him) Visiting family. Cousins. (who have REALLY HOT GUY FRIENDS!!!)

**Fred:** Are you sure we'll all fit in your suitcase?

(nods) Of course! Can't leave you at my house to party like it's 1999, now can I?

**Draco:** But your cousin scares me!

Oh, Timmy? Mom visited earlier this month! She said he's changed a lot. He "grew into his weight" and is WAAAY less lazy & unhygienic. He actually WASHES HIS HANDS AND FLUSHES THE TOILET NOW!

**Ron:** (eyes widen) Major improvement from last time!

I know! Kinda crazy, huh? He even said hi to my mom when she came into the house!

**Harry:** Okay, now you're just lying, Jess. I'll believe it when I see it.

Mmmm, seeing ain't always believing, Potter. GET IT STRAIGHT! Oi, reviews please! Make my Christmas SPECIALLL!!!! :D (pokes the boys) Ready?

**All of Us: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! (waves) BYE!!!**

**To All A Good Nite,**

**Jess & The Boys**

**PS-- I'm thinking of writing another HP fic. Remus or Sirius with OC or Fred or George with OC? Mmmm, they're both HOT HOT HOT! TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS, okay?**


End file.
